leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Generation VI 724+ glitch Pokémon
, | generation=6 | ndex=724-65535 | hex=2D4-FFFF | species= | lv100exp=1,000,000 | typen=1 | type1=Normal | games= , }} Generation VI 724+ glitch Pokémon are glitch Pokémon in as well as . They have index numbers and Pokédex numbers ranging between 2D4 (decimal:724) and FFFF (decimal:65535) inclusively. The latter one freezes the game when trying to send out. Pokémon #724 follows Pokémon #722 and #723; glitch Pokémon whose names are “Egg”. The actual name of the Pokémon may vary depending on where it is displayed, for example, on the summary screen it is usually its National Pokédex number, but if Generation VI 724+ glitch Pokémon are battled in the wild then they may have no name in the string “A wild name appeared!” If the National Pokédex number is greater than 999, then the Pokédex number and name (if the Pokémon's name is its Pokédex number) is in the form “?XX”, for example, a Pokédex number of 65535 is displayed as ?35. They can only be seen through a means of cheating such as through web browser injection (this exploit for non-New Nintendo 3DS systems ) unless one is fought online. It is possible (or at least was possible) to save a Battle Video including the glitch Pokémon. Game data Game locations |} |} Base stats (Many Generation VI 724+ glitch Pokémon. These base stats may not apply to each one). Type effectiveness Unconfirmed, presumably the Normal-type effectiveness. Learnset No Generation VI 724+ glitch Pokémon have been documented to learn any moves. Properties The menu-sprite of a Generation VI 724+ glitch Pokémon is the large black mini-sprite normally used for when the mini-sprite of a valid Pokémon is loading. Many of these glitch Pokémon resemble or another valid Pokémon, akin to Generation IV hybrids. Unlike Generation IV hybrids, it is also possible to see a 724+ glitch Pokémon with the model of a Pokémon under a particular form, or a Mega Evolved Pokémon. Other 724+ glitch Pokémon may have seemingly no model. Generation VI 724+ glitch Pokémon tend to be of the , have a total experience at level 100 of 1,000,000 like #722 (Egg) and #723 (Egg), base stats of 0 in every stat and learn no moves through any means. It is not known if this is the case for all Generation VI 724+ glitch Pokémon, however. The "available" Abilities and the cry of a 724+ glitch Pokémon may vary based on the glitch Pokémon. For example, all of #724's Abilities appears to be and its cry is that of but #750 has 's cry, and a modified version of PKHeX suggests that all of its Abilities are . It is not recommended saving with a Generation VI 724+ glitch Pokémon in the party because of glitch Pokémon from Generation VI reportedly rendering the game unplayable upon saving, but the save can still be loaded with Pokémon Bank or restored with an external device.Invalid Pokémon in Generation 6 - Glitch City Laboratories forums post. Trying to take a Generation VI 724+ glitch Pokémon into Pokémon-Amie can freeze the game. Super Training void effect Generation VI 724+ glitch Pokémon as well as #722 and #723 can cause an effect where the game is in a 'half frozen' state if the player shifts the Touch Screen menu to Super Training. The player can move around and the music still plays, but the game cannot load a new map or a new portion of it (if it tries to it will freeze), and the current area may be surrounded by a black 'void' that blocks the player. It is not possible to press Start and pressing Y may soft-lock the game. If this effect is activated in Lumiose City, it is possible to cause a glitch foreground and a 'normal' looking background. Effects in battle Depending on the index number of the Generation VI 724+ glitch Pokémon, the glitch Pokémon may be fully functional (example: Pokémon Omega Ruby #724), lock up the game after the player presses "Fight" with it in battle (example: Pokémon Omega Ruby #999) with the music still playing, or fully freeze the game before it is even sent out (example: Pokémon Omega Ruby #65535). Non-Bulbasaur IDs Not all Generation VI 724+ glitch Pokémon appear as . Below is a sample table for Pokémon Omega Ruby (UK) that lists exceptions. The table may not apply for different versions. Also, note that it may be possible that the sprite of the glitch Pokémon varies. |} A glitch Pokémon with no model on its summary screen may cause an error where scrolling down to another Pokémon also causes that Pokémon to have no model. External links *"Invalid Pokémon in Gen 6" - Glitch City Laboratories forums thread. *Video of various Generation VI glitch Pokémon by ChickasaurusGL. *Video of wild Generation VI glitch Pokémon by AquaX107. References it:Pokémon Glitch 724+